


Mine

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, One Shot, Protectiveness, Swearing, Wordcount: Over 1.000, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Otabek has to get possessive of his boyfriend when a stranger at a club messes with Yuri.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Wednesday's prompt "Possessiveness/jealousy".

Yuri smiled around the rim of his cup as he felt Otabek’s arm around him and a soft kiss being pressed to his neck. “Did I tell you look incredible tonight?”

“Yes,” Yuri replied, “but you say that every day.”

“It’s always true.” 

Otabek had taken Yuri out to a club; he was finally old enough. His boyfriend had always refused to take him before, though Yuri had won that argument once or twice. Otabek had always been there to protect him, so he had never really been worried about it. They were currently sitting at a table in the corner. The bar was across the way, and the dance floor within view but not close enough that they were getting bumped into it. Otabek had dragged his chair closer, and they were sitting very close together as they flirted, and kissed and drank.

“I’m going to get us another drink. The bar is busy, so I might be a little while, but I’ll be back soon.” 

Yuri nodded. “Okay, I’ll probably be done with this by the time you get back.” He pressed a kiss to his lips. “Be back soon.”

“I’ll do my best.” Otabek gave him another kiss before heading off into the crowd towards the bar.

Yuri sat there, sipping on his drink as he watched the crowd. He enjoyed people watching. It was funny to watch how annoying and stupid people could be. It was very entertaining, and a good way to pass the time while he was waiting for Otabek to return with the drinks. He would then probably end up dragging his very hot boyfriend out onto the dance floor so he could grind up against him. Then they would probably go home and rip off their clothes.

It happened after a few minutes of Yuri sitting there alone. He was leaning forward, wearing a tight, slinky top, and a pair of equally tight pants. He felt someone sit down next to him, and he could feel right away that it wasn’t Otabek. “Fuck off,” he said.

“Oh, now, don’t talk like that.” The voice wasn’t Otabek’s, either.

“I said fuck off. I’m here with someone.”

“He left you.”

“To get drinks, asshole. He’ll be back.”

“Just ditch him.”

Yuri groaned. Seriously, where did this asshole get off? “No.”

“You won’t miss him, baby.” He reached out and touched a hand to his back.

Yuri sat back, trapping his hand hard on the back of the chair. “Fuck off.”

The man yanked his hand back from in between Yuri’s back and the chair, rubbing it a bit before leaning into him. “I like my omegas with some fire.”

Yuri kicked him in the shin and felt proud when the guy flinched a bit. “I am not your omega.”

“I can take good care of you,” he said, putting a hand on his thigh, causing Yuri to flinch. “Better than he ever did.”

“Fuck off.”

“You said that.”

“I mean it.”

The guy leaned forward, and Yuti could smell alcohol on his breath. The hand was still on his thigh and Yuri couldn’t move away because there was nowhere for him to move, too. And Otabek wasn’t back yet. Not that Yuri needed a protector, but it never hurt to have someone to stand up for you. Even if you were capable of doing that yourself. 

Yuri reached to slap his hand away, but the guy just grabbed it. Yuri wasn’t weak, but he was stronger, even drunk. “I am not fucking interested.”

“Oh, come on, I’m sure I can convince you.”

“Fuck off.”

The guy went to respond but got cut off by the sound of two glasses being slammed down on the table. They both turned their heads to see Otabek standing there, two drinks on the table, and looking furious. “Get up.” The tone in his voice was dangerous. Yuri’s heart soared. It was nice knowing that he had someone who had his back, aside from the situation making Yuri uncomfortable. He was sure he could have dealt with it, though.

“We were talking,” said the asshole.

“I said get up.” Yuri knew that Otabek wasn’t a violent person, at least not anymore, but he also knew that his boyfriend was protective of those he cared about. And Yuri was very high on that list.

“This was a private conversation.” The guy slid his hand farther up Yuri’s thigh, and Yuri openly flinched.

Otabek moved fast, and the next thing Yuri knew, he had come over and dragged the guy out of his chair. “I told you to get up.” The guy looked a bit afraid now, but Otabek had snapped. “You do not touch what is mine. He told you to fuck off. He is my omega. Mine. No one told you could touch what doesn’t belong to you.”

“Sorry, dude, I -”

Otabek shoved him against the wall. “You will be sorry if you don’t get out of our sight.” He let go, and the guy scrambled away so fast Yuri thought he might break something, like himself. As soon as he was out of sight, Otabek sat back down in his chair. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“No, just creeped me out a bit.” 

“Are you sure? I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” Yuri just smiled at him as Otabek put one hand around him, and the other, he took Yuri’s hand in his own. “The line was long, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said, feeling much safer and secure now that Otabek was back.

“If he had hurt you -”

“But he didn’t. My wonderful Alpha, my knight in shining armor came to save me,” Yuri replied, and he saw Otabek’s shoulders untense a bit. “Even though your omega can save himself, I definitely appreciated it anyway.”

Otabek drew him in for a kiss. “I’m glad. I hate being like that, but when it comes to you.”

Yuri kissed him back. “I know. And I love it. You being protective. Very hot.”

“Oh, good, well, I’m very glad you think so.” He brought him in again, and this time, the kiss lingered a bit. “Let’s go dance.” He helped Yuri up and slipped his arms around his waist as Yuri did the same. ”Forget about the drinks. We can get more later, or have a drink at home after we leave. I want to show you off.”

“Mmm, okay, because I’m only for you,” he said, as they locked lips again.

“Yes, all mine.”


End file.
